Zapomniana wolność odczuwania
by Meerevel
Summary: Coś o tym, jak usilne pragnienia Czwartego Espady zakrzywiają czasoprzestrzeń, czyli historia wesołej ferajny na kółkach i absurdem podszyta. Teoretycznie UlqHime, a co z tego wyjdzie, się okaże. Alternatywa, a Ulek całkiem OOC. Eee... porzućcie wszelką nadzieję wy, którzy tu wchodzicie?
1. Prolog i Rozdział I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach – it still belongs to Kubo-sensei. If I did, it would never end. **

Tekst jest czymś, czego nigdy nie miałam tu wrzucać, ani czego wrzucać nie powinnam – zabiję nim swoje dobre imię, ale who cares… o.o Rozdziałów w zapasie praktycznie nie mam, tak samo jak absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, dokąd ta historia w ogóle zmierza. O pairingu, którego zwyczajnie nie lubię nawet już nie wspomnę… Ale. Jako że pragnę udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że wieloparta też mogę napisać, oto jest!

Acha. Prolog jest starą, stareńką miniaturką, którą uznałam za zbyt paskudną, żeby pokazać ją światu, więc się nim absolutnie nie przejmujcie ^^

Smacznego, mimo wszystko.

* * *

**Prolog**

Była taka młoda, tak pełna poświęcenia, tak... _żywa_. Nieskalana jeszcze okropieństwami tego i tamtego świata, choć przecież widziała ich już tak wiele. Tak _bardzo_, że przebywając z nią, jego pusta, zimna rzeczywistość nabierała odrobiny wyrazistości. Coraz bardziej, sekunda po sekundzie, dzień po dniu, tchnienie po tchnieniu, jego oczy powoli zatracały martwą nieruchomość, zyskując w zamian malutkie drobiny blasku. I chociaż jego dusza ciągle składała się niemal wyłącznie z nicości i dojmującego smutku, _ona_ mimowolnie napełniała ją swoim światłem. Rozproszyła mrok do tego stopnia, że pękło lodowe serce, dotychczas będące jedynie sługą.

Świat zawirował, oblekając się w nieznane dotąd barwy i wrażenia, i chociaż jego twarz ciągle była maską, teraz kryła się pod nią żywa dusza. Ludzka dziewczyna, więzień, zwykłe narzędzie w rekach jego boga dokonało tego, co miało być niemożliwe.

_Lecz maska dalej była idealną.. _

Umarł więc za nią, choć nikt nie mógł nawet przypuszczać. Dla niej. By odwrócić koło czasu i pchnąć przeznaczenie na nowe, nieznane ścieżki.

- Kiedyś znów się spotkamy...

_Wyciągnięte palce zmieniają się w popiół, odbierając ostatnią, jedy__ną szansę na uchylenie pozorów. __Na pożegnanie. Jednak wiara w przyszłość tkwi głęboko w świeżo rozbudzonej duszy, pozwalając na wydobycie z wszechobecnej pustki spojrzenia maleńkiej, zauważonej tylko przez __**nią**__ iskierki ostatecznej akceptacji i spokoju. _

_Wszystko gaśnie._

Pozostał tylko popiół rozwierany wiatrem i gorzkie łzy na twarzy tej, co zmieniła wszystko.

- ... Kobieto.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Tymczasem gdzieś w innej przestrzeni, w zupełnie innym czasie…_

Młody mężczyzna wybiegł z kawiarni, klnąc na czym tylko świat stoi. Jego długi, czarny płaszcz ociekał kawą, a oczy ciskały gromy we wszystko, co ośmieliło się stanąć na jego drodze. Pędząc, nie zwrócił zupełnie uwagi na drzwi, których szyba niemal rozprysła się w drobny mak ani na dziewczynę, którą w nich stratował. Najważniejsza była teraz jego wściekłość i gorące pragnie zemsty na człowieku, który był przyczyną całej tej sytuacji.

- Jak on _śmiał_, gnida jedna, _tak _mnie potraktować… – syczał pod nosem, usilnie starając się strzepnąć brązowe kropelki z drogiego materiału.

A wszystko zaczęło się tak:

Siedział sobie spokojnie w kawiarni, popijając swoją ulubioną małą czarną, która de facto, akurat tam była najlepszą spośród tych, jakie serwowano w tej parszywej okolicy. No dobrze, niezupełnie parszywej. Kawiarenka mieściła się bowiem w samym centrum wielkiego miasta i, wbrew pozorom, była jednym z bardziej renomowanych lokali. Miała przyjemnie bezpieczny wystrój, utrzymany raczej w ciemnych tonach, ze ścianami ozdobionymi setką czarno-białych zdjęć i miniaturowymi lampkami przypominającymi gwiazdy, oświetlającymi obrzeża każdego stolika. Muzyka sącząca się z głośników zawsze była cicha i spokojna; nadawała temu miejscu niepowtarzalny klimat - preferowano tam bowiem wyłącznie muzykę klasyczną najwyższego sortu. A on, od zawsze zakochany w Mozarcie i Bachu, doceniał to za każdym razem, gdy przekraczał próg „Oazy".

No właśnie. Tym razem było zupełnie tak samo, jak za każdym poprzednim. Tylko on, ukochana muzyka, kawa i najbardziej oddalony od wejścia, ukryty w cieniu stolik. Idealna recepta na spokojne popołudnie. Oczywiście. Właśnie tak. Zawsze, tylko nie tego dnia. Wtedy bowiem_ on_ wybrał sobie, jakże niefortunnie, moment, by w całej swej chwale i glorii wkroczyć w skromne progi owej kawiarenki. I nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego ani nawet niepokojącego, gdyby postanowił usiąść gdziekolwiek indziej. Nie zrobił tego jednak, postanawiając zająć miejsce właśnie tam, gdzie absolutnie nie powinien.

- Siemasz, Ulquiorra! – zakrzyknął dziarsko postawny, niebieskowłosy punk, z impetem siadając naprzeciwko naszego amatora samotności.

I wtedy właśnie bruneta trafił szlag. Bo nie dość, że Grimmjow łaził za nim krok w krok, domagając się, jak on to nazywał „ustalenia hierarchii w stadzie", to teraz jeszcze wkroczył do jego prywatnej świątyni spokoju, na zawsze bezczeszcząc ją swoją głośną i jaskrawą osobą. A to było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele jak na jego delikatne nerwy.

- Czego znów chcesz? – warknął, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej kawy. _Panuj nad sobą, panuj nad sobą, panujnadsobą_…

- Zaraz chcesz… Myśląc o mnie w ten sposób sprawiasz, że moje serce krwawi! - to nie był jęk. To było niemal bolesne wycie.

- Akurat. Musiałbyś postarać się znaczne bardziej, żebym choćby spróbował w to uwierzyć...

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział

Potem, przez następny kwadrans żaden z nich nie odezwał się więcej; Grimmjow bawił się jedną z maleńkich lampek otaczających stół, sprawdzając ile razy zdoła ją wkręcić i wykręcić zanim w końcu ją zepsuje, a Ulquiorra w dalszym ciągu popijał zimną już kawę, starając się zachować względny spokój. Nie było to łatwe, bowiem obecność niechcianego towarzysza niezmiernie go irytowała. Postanowił jednak, że tym razem nie da się sprowokować i zniesie tę sytuację jak mężczyzna.

Z Grimmjowem znali się od lat. Można by wręcz rzec, że wychowali się razem, tocząc wojnę o tę samą piaskownicę i tych samych znajomych. Potem rywalizowali o lepszą pozycję zarówno w klasyfikacji szkolnej jak i w społeczeństwie oraz o te same dziewczyny. To znaczy, aż do momentu, w którym Grimm nie odkrył w sobie upodobania do własnej płci. Wtedy przefarbował włosy na niebiesko i przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy, pozostawiając Ulquiorrę samotnie na placu boju o najlepszą panienkę. Ach, dawne czasy. I zupełnie nieważnym było to, że jeden drugiego znał od podszewki i mógł na jego temat napisać bardzo krępującą biografię. Nie. Nie cierpieli się i tak, a fakt, że tak dobrze się znali pogłębiał jeszcze tę niechęć – wbrew powszechnej opinii, że wspólne przejścia i kłopoty zbliżają. Ale kim by byli, gdyby nie żyli opacznie od całej reszty szarego ogółu? No właśnie, na pewno nie sobą.

Ciszę, którą od dłuższego czasu przerywało tylko nerwowe pukanie w blat stolika w wykonaniu niebieskowłosego, przerwał w końcu sam winowajca, odzywając się nadzwyczaj niepewnie jak na swoje standardy.

- Bo wiesz, obiecałem, że pójdziesz tam ze mną…

Ulquiorra wstał. Nie ma nawet sensu mówić, jak bardzo _wkurzyły _go słowa Grimmjowa ani jak bardzo miał ochotę przywalić mu tu i teraz. Miał jednak świadomość, że jeśli to zrobi, nigdy już nie przestąpi progu swojej ulubionej kawiarni, a żadne durne zagrania punka nie były tego warte. Zdecydował więc, że wyjdzie na zewnątrz jak gdyby nigdy nic i ewentualnie tam przemówi do rozumu temu idiocie.

- …i że weźmiesz też Hanatarou.

A nie. Jednak były.

- Mam tego dość! Przyłazisz tu za mną, chociaż doskonale wiesz, że tego nienawidzę. Do tego przywykłem. Przywykłem też do tego, że wiecznie ładujesz mnie w jakieś kłopoty. Ale, do jasnej cholery! Jak śmiesz wciągać w to też mojego brata!? - wrzasnął, tracąc resztki resztek opanowania, a potem zupełnie niespodziewanie dla najbardziej zainteresowanego zamachnął się i z całym impetem przyłożył mu z pięści w twarz. A potem wybiegł, po drodze wpadając na kelnera i niemal tratując w drzwiach jakąś dziewczynę.

Ot, zwykły dzionek. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Wybiegł tak szybko, że nie zdążył usłyszeć, jak jego prywatna zmora mamrocze wycierając krew cieknącą z rozciętej wargi:

-Ale Ulek, przecież on sam chciał…

* * *

**I nie, wcale nie wrzucam tego tekstu przypadkiem. Po prostu, czy byłam jedyną osobą, która nie wiedziała, że cholerna wojna z cholernymi Quincy to ostatni arc? A potem koniec, taki na amen? Coś we mnie umarło, wiecie? A że angstowe miniaturki umiem pisać tylko, gdy mam dobry humor, musicie zadowolić się tym **_**czymś**_**. **


	2. Rozdział II

Tym razem w klimacie trochę bardziej wspominkowym.

Smacznego

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

Pół godziny później, nieco już uspokojony Ulquiorra znalazł się w miejskim parku. Wiedział, że jeśli wróci teraz do domu, zrobi awanturę także bratu, a tego chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Hanatarou i tak był już wystarczająco nieporadny społecznie, żeby miał zacząć bać się jeszcze jego. Okropna perspektywa. Dlatego postanowił posiedzieć przez chwilę na ławeczce niedaleko stawu, popatrzeć na zielone i ochłonąć do końca. A potem zobaczy, co dalej.

Hana był jego jedyną rodziną, odkąd ich rodzice zginęli na wojnie pięć lat temu. Byli sanitariuszami i po prostu mieli pecha znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, w nieodpowiednim czasie. Ale, wbrew pozorom, Ulquiorra wcale nie miał im tego za złe. Nie byli najlepszym wzorem do naśladowania, a gdy odeszli, on był już dorosły i mógł spokojnie zaopiekować się młodszym bratem. Hanatarou był od niego młodszy o sześć lat i teraz, będąc dziewiętnastolatkiem, właściwie dopiero wkraczał w dorosłe życie. Dlatego tym bardziej denerwował go fakt, że Grimmjow starał się wciągnąć go do grona swoich nienormalnych znajomych. Byli dla niego za starzy i zbyt… dziwaczni! Poza tym, gdyby Hana skumplował się z niebieskowłosym, oznaczałoby to, że i on musiałby spędzać w jego towarzystwie znacznie więcej czasu, a taka perspektywa zupełnie mu nie odpowiadała. No i byłaby tam też _ona_, a na to zupełnie nie mógł się zgodzić.

Ową_ oną_ była siostra bliźniaczka niejakiego Ichigo, z którym Grimmjow aktualnie sypiał. Nazywała się Orihime, miała idealną figurę, długie - i podobnie jak brat - marchewkowo rude włosy oraz była obrzydliwie wręcz irytująco _miła_. Do rany przyłóż. Zawsze i wszędzie z uśmiechem na twarzy, gotowa, by służyć pomocą cokolwiek się stanie. Zaraz po Grimmie była osobą, która w całym tym ich cudacznym towarzystwie wkurzała go najbardziej. A już najbardziej złościło go w niej to, że właściwie nie był w stanie znaleźć żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałby jej nie lubić.

No cóż. Nieszczęścia chodzą po ludziach.

A jedno właśnie podeszło do niego, skacząc nań raptownie od tyłu i z piskiem zasłaniając mu oczy.

- Och nie, znowu ty… - mruknął, bezskutecznie starając się oswobodzić z oplatających go rąk. Doskonale wiedział, _kto_ na nim zawisł. Była bowiem tylko jedna osoba, która – będąc dużo bardziej upartą od niego – wiedziała, że takim zachowaniem nie obudzi w nim morderczych instynktów. Jedyna, której na to pozwalał wiedząc, że nie ważne co zrobi, ona i tak nie przestanie.

- Złaź ze mnie, Hiyori! – zirytował się w końcu, widząc, jak drobna blondynka miętosi w rękach kołnierz jego i tak zmaltretowanego już dziś płaszcza. – Nie mam nastroju na zabawy z tobą.

- Ty nigdy nie masz nastroju, cieniasie – odgryzła się, puszczając go jednak i siadając zaraz obok, na samym skraju ławki.

Skrzywił się tylko popisowo, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Właściwie, dobrze że spotkał tu tę smarkulę. Jak nikt potrafiła poprawić mu humor, a to właśnie było mu teraz potrzebne. Czyżby kopnęło go zrządzenie losu? Eh, aż w taki zaszczyt nie wierzył.

Hiyori była ich sąsiadką. Mieszkała piętro wyżej wraz ze swoim bratem Shinjim i jego kumplem Kenseiem. Co prawda była najmłodsza z całego towarzystwa, ale czasami aż miło było popatrzeć, jak dyryguje kilkoma znacznie starszymi i większymi od siebie facetami, a oni słuchają się jak potulne owieczki, robiąc wszystko,byle by jej tylko nie zdenerwować. A gdy to się w końcu działo, czego powodem zazwyczaj był tracący cierpliwość Shinji, dziewczyna urządzała im istne piekło na ziemi. Z Ulquiorrą o dziwo dogadywała się całkiem nieźle, może dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do jej własnych współlokatorów i ich paczki, niełatwo dawał sobą rządzić. A może powód był zupełnie inny, któż to wie? Na pewno nie on – jakoś ciężko było mu ją do końca rozgryźć. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego dziewczyna, chociaż może – a nawet na pewno, tylko jakoś ciężko przechodziło mu to przez gardło – _przyjaciółka_, z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów była okropnie wręcz cięta na jego brata.

* * *

- No, to gadaj, coś taki smętny? Znowu zdechł ci kanarek?

- …

- Nie? To może mikrofalówka kolejny raz wyzionęła ducha?

- …

-Też nie? No dobra, ale wieź się nie obrażaj, wiem przecież, że kochasz tylko nietoperze!

Cisza.

Więcej ciszy.

I jeszcze więcej…

- Eee Uluś…?

_Plask!_

- No ej!

* * *

Gdy jakiś czas później w końcu wrócił do domu, starał się przetrawić rewelacje, jakimi uraczyła go blondynka. Że owszem, Grimm organizuje imprezę, ale tym razem oprócz wszystkich jego kolorowych znajomych będzie tam też większość Vizadrów – czyli paczka Shinjego – oraz całkiem sporo_ normalnych_ ludzi. W tym także dawno niewidziana i niemal zapomniana Neliel, na której to cześć impreza jest organizowana. Dziewczyna kilka lat temu wyjechała na studia do Europy i właśnie wróciła. Wiedząc to wszystko, właściwie przestawał dziwić się bratu, że nie odmówił zaproszeniu jeśli takowe dostał, lub – że sam wpraszał się na to przyjęcie. Hana miał bardzo dobry kontakt z Nel, chociaż była od niego kilka ładnych lat starsza. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że traktował ją jak starszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miał. I chyba najbardziej z całego towarzystwa przeżył jej wyjazd. Najbardziej cieszył się też z jej powrotu… W tym momencie myśli Ulquiorry znów powróciły do niedawno przeprowadzonej rozmowy. Strasznie ciekawiło go, dlaczego Hiyori mówiąc mu o całej sytuacji związanej z imprezą, niemal wypluła swoje podejrzenia o radości jego brata spowodowanej tym faktem, podsumowując je wymownym acz jadowitym _„on już wie". _No cóż. Będzie musiał zbadać tę sprawę głębiej, ale może kiedy indziej. Teraz czas na ciepłą kąpiel z dodatkiem różanego olejku i odrobinę relaksu przy dobrej muzyce, zanim przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z rozwrzeszczaną hałastrą, jaka niebawem nawiedzi jego dom.

* * *

**Jakieś takie suche toto wyszło, ale chyba nie umiem inaczej powprowadzać was w ten ich bardzo dziwnie pokoligacony świat :D **


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział trzeci**

Z oparów słodkiego nicnierobienia wyrwał go natarczywy dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi, drastycznie skracając czas, jaki planował spędzić w tym najbardziej doborowym towarzystwie – swoim własnym. Nie mógł jednak ot tak sobie olać copiątkowej tradycji, którą zdążyli z ferajną wypracować przez lata, więc pozwolił sobie tylko na jedno, przeciągłe, cierpiętnicze westchnięcie i z bardzo nietęgą miną zwlekł się z okupowanej dotąd kanapy, by poczłapać w kierunku drzwi i bez słowa otworzyć je potężnym szarpnięciem. A potem wrócił do salonu, nawet nie oglądając się na gości. Stoliki zarówno do szachów jak i do pokera były już przygotowane, a przybysze tak dobrze zaznajomieni z niezmiennym schematem tych spotkań, że zachowanie gospodarza nie wywołało w nich ani odrobiny zdziwienia. Weszli więc głębiej do mieszkania tak samo jak zawsze i tak samo jak zawsze kompletnie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na fochy pana domu, który – zupełnie tak samo jak zawsze – najchętniej wykopałby ich z powrotem do siebie. Czego oczywiście nigdy nie robił, bo skończyłoby się to olbrzymią awanturą i kilkoma bolącymi guzami zdobiącymi jego rozczochrany łeb.

Gdy chwilę później wszyscy rozsiedli się już na swoich zwykłych miejscach – Kensei, Shinji, Hiyori i Nnoitra przy pokerze, a Byakuya i Ulquiorra przy szachach – rozpoczęła się standardowa procedura otwierająca spotkanie.

- No, to o co dziś gramy, partacze?! – wydarła się swoim słodkim głosikiem Hiyori, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza przegrać, z kimkolwiek by nie grała. Właściwie, pomimo tego, że była jedyną dziewczyną w całym tym towarzystwie, do tego najmłodszą, to sztukę kantowania opanowaną miała do perfekcji i faktycznie, rzadko kiedy przegrywała. No, chyba że z Ulkiem, ale on na jej szczęście częściej wolał szachy, uważając, że całe towarzystwo jest po prostu za słabe, by mógł z nimi grać.

- Proponuję o to, co zawsze – mruknął Kensei, wyciągając z obszernej kieszeni bojówek różowego markera i kładąc go na środku stołu zaraz obok talii kart. – Przegrany odda swoją śliczną buźkę w łapy zwycięzcy, a potem wyjdzie na miasto w nowym imidżu. Na godzinę.

Po jego słowach rozległo się zbiorowe jęknięcie, ale – o dziwo – nikt nie zaprotestował. Wszyscy mieli świadomość, że jeżeli znów wygra Hiyori, to ten, kto będzie się sprzeciwiał, skończy naprawdę marnie…

Chwilę później koło hazardu poszło w ruch. Gdzieś w tle leciała spokojna – oczywiście – muzyka, napoje, nikomu nie wadząc, urządziły własne przyjęcie w rogu barku, będąc jednak wystarczająco blisko, by każdy mógł po nie sięgnąć nie podnosząc się z miejsca. Rozmowy toczące się przy stołach niewiele wspólnego miały z tym, co aktualnie działo się w pokoju; to jest grą. Nie. Ich tematy oscylowały raczej wokół takich przeraźliwie nudnych spraw jak praca, szkoła - w wypadku Hiyori - i zbliżająca się wielkimi susami impreza u Grimmjowa. Wszyscy byli niezwykle podekscytowani nadchodzącą okazją do spicia się całkowicie _za darmo _i wypróbowania kilku nowych sztuczek na ciągle jeszcze nieznajomych dziewczynach lub chłopakach. Och, no dobrze, _nie wszyscy_. Byakuya przejawiał względem imprezy dokładnie tyle samo entuzjazmu, co Ulquiorra, czyli wielkie, pulsujące neonową czerwienią zero. Nie to oczywiście, żeby ten człowiek kiedykolwiek zapalił się do czegokolwiek… Chociaż nie. Ogień wściekłości za każdym razem wyzwalał w nim jeden gość z paczki Grimma. Prawdopodobnie, swoim wyzywającym wyglądem i głośną osobą zbyt mocno naruszał wysublimowane poczucie estetyki, jakim szczycił się czarnowłosy magnat hoteli. Ponadto, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to dziwne widzieć bogacza w towarzystwie całkiem-nie-bogatych-jeszcze-studentów, że to nie wypada i w ogóle _a fe_, ale byłby w błędzie. Całkowicie. Bo – umówmy się – ktoś _musi_ utrzymywać tę bandę niedorosłych popaprańców, zwanych potocznie przyjaciółmi. Nawet, jeśli tylko sporadycznie i z wielką łaską.

I tak, spotkanie trwało sobie w najlepsze, przerywane od czasu do czasu radosnymi wrzaskami Hiyori, narzekaniem Shinjego, albo dźwiękiem maltretowanego stołu, w momencie, gdy coś poszło wybitnie nie po czyjejś myśli. I byłoby tak pewnie aż do samego końca, gdyby nie pewien nieszczęśliwy splot jak najbardziej nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń.

Oto bowiem naraz wydarzyło się kilka bardzo niepożądanych rzeczy. Hiyori przegrała ostatnią partię pokera, tym samym skazując się na paradowanie po mieście w różowym, markerowym make-upie i z wściekłości przewróciła stół wraz z całą zawartością. Stojące na nim dotąd szklanki spadły i rozbiły się z głośnym brzdękiem, a kilka odpryśniętych fragmentów utkwiło w nodze Nniotry, sprawiając, że wydał on z siebie dziki pisk zranionej sarny. A gdy wydawało się, że krytyczna sytuacja została opanowania i nie wydarzy się już nic więcej, zamek w drzwiach wejściowych zgrzytnął przeciągle oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że oto właśnie w skromne progi swojego domostwa zawitał jego ostatni nieobecny lokator. Chwilę później wszyscy obecni usłyszeli stłumione tąpnięcie, jakie wydaje tylko coś bardzo ciężkiego rzuconego na podłogę i w drzwiach ukazała się zakłopotana nieco twarz Hanatarou.

A potem rozpętało się piekło.

Hiyori z wrzaskiem rzuciła się na chłopaka, z rozpędu przygważdżając go do ściany i celując pięścią w jego mocno zdezorientowaną twarz. W nos, mówiąc ściślej. I pewnie z radosną łatwością przemieniłaby tę część twarzy młodzieńca w krwawą papkę – co też niechybnie zamierzała uczynić – gdyby nie silna ręką Shinjego, która w porę powstrzymała jej własną. Chociaż i tak nie za wiele to dało, bo dziewczyna zaczęła miotać się w jego uścisku, szamotać i wyrywać z taką siłą i wprawą, że blondyn niebawem skończył z podbitym okiem i stopą zmiażdżoną przez silne kopnięcie uroczej stópki odzianej w równie uroczą, żółciutką japonkę. I właściwie można by to uznać za czyste bohaterstwo, gdyby nie to, że i tak nie udało mu się całkowicie powstrzymać swojej siostry od ataku…

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że się nie zanudziliście. Następnym razem będzie zdecydowanie ciekawiej… :D**


	4. Rozdział IV

**No dobrze. Moi Drodzy, to ostatni rozdział w jakimśtam najbliższym czasie, gdyż Meercia jedzie sobie postrzelać do niewinnych puszeczek, pograć w pokera i zapolować na parę bardzo _nie-niewinnych_, przebrzydłych pajęczaków! Za to po powrocie może będę mogła wrócić w końcu do „Walkirii", chociaż Kubo-sensei to i tak uosobienie czystego zła…**

Smacznego ^^

* * *

**Rozdział czwarty**

- JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ, TY OFERMO NIEDOROBIONA TY! IDIOTO BEZ PIERWSZEJ KLEPKI! PATAŁACHU ZA DYCHĘ, KRETYNIE, ZTROLLAŁY ORANGUTANIE, JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ PYTAM, ZNOWU, **ZNOWU** ROZWALIĆ MI KSIĄŻKI?!

Ulquiorra dałby sobie uciąć rękę, a nawet włosy, że wrzaski rozwścieczonej Hiyori słychać było aż na parterze. Ba, był święcie przekonany, że niewinni przechodnie oddaleni od miejsca tej gehenny o całe siedem pięter i przestronny ogródek też bardzo dobrze słyszą każde słowo. Nie był jednak samobójcą, żeby choć spróbować uratować brata ze szponów krwiożerczej bestii, którą właśnie stała się ta niepozorna blondynka. Naprawdę, za bardzo cenił swoje kończyny i alabastrową cerę, by chcieć z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli przyoblec ją w bardzo nieestetyczne, fioletowe zasinienia… Dlatego, dokładnie tak samo jak cała reszta ferajny zgromadzona w jego skromnym lokum, stał teraz w odpowiednio bezpiecznej odległości od gromów radośnie fruwających dookoła skulonej, żałośnie trzęsącej się ofiary i jej wdzięcznego kata, przyglądając się tej scenie rodem z horroru z założonymi rekami i żałując, że popcorn dawno już się skończył.

I nie, to wcale nie tak, że nikomu z nich nie było żal Hanatarou. Po prostu… widowisko zawsze jest przyjemniejsze, gdy sam nie bierzesz w nim udziału, prawda? Zwłaszcza, gdy jest krwawe…

Z tego samego też powodu, po nieubłaganie przeciągających się z minuty na minutę wrzaskach, bezpieczna część towarzystwa powróciła do przerwanych, znacznie bardziej pasjonujących czynności – takich jak szachy, na ten przykład – pozostawiając dwójkę najmłodszych razem, by zajęła się sobą.

Tymczasem w piekle…

- Farfoclu przysmalony, ofiaro ostatecznego zidiocenia, krewetko niełuskana… kiego grzyba się pytam? – Hiyori już nie krzyczała. Po półgodzinie ciągłych wrzasków zwyczajnie wysiadło jej gardło. Ale to i tak nie przeszkadzało jej w dalszym strofowaniu starszego _kolegi_. – No, kiego? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam, że zawsze wpadasz akurat _na mnie_, akurat wtedy, gdy niosę tonę tych cholernych książek?

Odpowiedź jednak, jakkolwiek mocno pożądana przez dziewczynę, wcale nie nadeszła. I próżno było szukać tego powodów w przerażeniu spowodowanym jej krzykami – gorzej przecież już nie mogło być – czy też w jakiejkolwiek innej materialnej przyczynie. Po prostu… odpowiedzi nie było. Hanatarou znany był ze swojej niezdarności i gapowatości, i chcąc nie chcąc, stanowił spore zagrożenie dla siebie i innych. Zwłaszcza przechadzając się po zatłoczonym całą masą rozhasanej młodzieży korytarzu. Zwłaszcza z książkami w rękach. Zwłaszcza przed lunchową kawą. A że akurat każdej środy nieszczęśliwie składało się tak, że Hiyori – przychodząc do szkoły na późniejszą godzinę – również nie grzeszyła rozgarnięciem, wypadki zdarzały im się regularnie. I najczęściej wspólnie…

- Dobra, kurduplu. Tym razem ci odpuszczę, ale! Jeszcze raz we mnie wleziesz, wszystkie kłaki ci powyrywam i wydłubię oczy przez dziurę w pięcie! – zakrzyknęła ostatni raz, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie zdjęła stopę z twarzy chłopaka i odeszła do reszty towarzystwa, bezceremonialnie pakując się Ulquiorrze na kolana, by w następnej chwili zamatować wielce załamanego tym faktem Byakuyę.

Ot, zwykły dzionek…

Następnego dnia, dosłownie kilka ulic dalej od wesołego towarzystwa, które właśnie wprowadzało swoje zwłoki w stan względnej używalności, Grimmjow spacerował po jednym z krawężników niczym dziecko balansując ramionami i usilnie zastanawiając się jak przekonać Ulka, by ten jednak przyszedł. Impreza zapowiadała się na naprawdę przednią i nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby zabrakło na niej ich etatowego nietoperza. Wbrew bowiem całej niechęci, jaką oni dwaj żywili do siebie publicznie, Grimmjow _lubił _tego starego drania i wcale nie chciał, by ominęła go cała zabawa. A już zwłaszcza, że Ichi wraz z siostrą postarali się, by klimat był dokładnie taki, jakiego Ulquiorra strawić _nie będzie w stanie_.

_Och, jego mina będzie bezcenna_ – pomyślał jeszcze, a potem oświecony nagle genialnym pomysłem, wkroczył w jakże skromne progi sklepu z częściami do motorów, w którym niepodzielną władzą mógł poszczycić się jego najlepszy kumpel, Renji.

- Siemasz, stary! – zakrzyknął od progu, jak zwykle uderzając głową w miniaturowe dzwoneczki wiszące nad wejściem. – Gotowy na najlepszą noc w swoim życiu?

- Ha, chciałbyś – padła rozbawiona odpowiedź gdzieś z głębi sklepowej czeluści. Zaraz potem zza przesłoniętych hawajską kotarą drzwi wyłonił się wysoki, czerwonowłosy i mocno wytatuowany mężczyzna, wycierający oblepione smarem ręce w kwiecistą szmatkę. – Nie wierzę, że wpadłeś tu tak sobie.

Gdy zamiast odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie pozornie obojętnie wzruszenie ramion, wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

- No to gadaj, co takiego nawaliło, że sam Wielki G. pofatygował się do mojej jaskini?

- Ale jesteś zabawny… - prychnął wspomniany wyżej osobnik, ale zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. – Nietoperek jak zwykle się stawia. Nie masz może pomysłu jak to zmienić?

Miał, owszem. Oczywiście, że miał, tak samo jak za każdym poprzednim razem. A sądząc po minie swojego przyjaciela, domyślał się, że on pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym. A to znaczyło tylko jedno: przyszłość nie zapowiadała się na różową.

- Grimm… Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie – westchnął, mając nikłą nadzieję, że jednak przekona tego niebieskowłosego świra do zmiany zdania.

- Ale za to jakie skuteczne!

-Przecież on cie zabije. Rozszarpie na małe kawałeczki i wrzuci do tego swojego paskudnego sushi.

- Eee tam, pozbieram się. Przerabialiśmy już to nie raz… - Grimmjow machnął ostentacyjnie ręką, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że w żadnym stopniu nie przejmuje się ewentualnymi konsekwencjami.

- To pomyśl chociaż, co zrobi _mnie_! – zajęczał Renji, starając się nie popaść w desperację.

- Nie marudź. Dzwoń.

- Jesteś złem, Grimmjow. Czystym złem… - sięgnął jednak do przepastnej kieszeni czarnego fartucha wyciągając telefon komórkowy. – Pamiętaj, wszystko na twoją odpowiedzialność – mruknął jeszcze, po czym wybrał odpowiedni numer. _Nie odbieraj, nie odbieraj, nie odbie… cholera._

- Halo? Byakuya?

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, o ja zła i niedobra, zostawiam was w _takim_ momencie… jak myślicie, cóż oni takiego mogą knuć? :D**

**A wiecie, zawsze wyobrażałam sobie Renjiego jako kelnera, a tu proszę, mechanik mi wyszedł…**


	5. Rozdział V

Długo mnie nie było. No cóż, nie cierpię przepisywać z zeszytu to i mam opóźnienia. A Pan Wen znów jest sadystyczny i z Walkiriami nie chce współpracować, o.

Smacznego.

* * *

**Rozdział piąty**

Niewiele później, Grimmjow wracał spokojnie ze sklepu, szczęśliwy, że misja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Już niebawem Renji dostarczy mu najważniejszy element niecnego planu zaciągnięcia Ulquiorry na imprezę - _zdjęcia_. Co prawda, do dzisiaj nie wiedział, dlaczego Kuchiki – pomimo raczej chłodnego stosunku do ich dwójki – za każdym razem pomagał w wyciąganiu Nietoperza z domu na siłę. Za każdym razem niczego nie chciał w zamian i, co najlepsze, Ulek jeszcze nigdy nie domyślił się, że Byakuya maczał w czymkolwiek choćby koniuszek swojego arystokratycznego palca. Wprawdzie Grimm domyślał się, że za tę pomoc przyjdzie im kiedyś zapłacić i to na pewno sowicie, ale kogo to obchodzi? Chwilowo jedyną konsekwencją będą wrzaski poszkodowanego bruneta i może jeden dodatkowy siniak na jego hiperprzystojnej, boskiej twarzy. A to jest w stanie przeżyć i przy okazji nie stracić satysfakcji z dobrze odwalonej akcji. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

Teraz jednak miał na głowie znacznie przyjemniejsze sprawy niż rozmyślanie nad swoimi genialnymi metodami szantażu pewnych nie-całkiem-udomowionych, krzykliwych nietoperków. Oto bowiem roztaczała się przed nim perspektywa najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich – obiad. Smakowity, aromatyczny posiłek, którego – co najważniejsze – nie będzie musiał robić sobie _sam_. Ha! Tym razem jego osobisty Truskawuś i jego szajbnięta siostrzyczka ugotują dla niego. Po prostu żyć nie umierać. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę niekoniecznie normalne upodobania kulinarne dziewczyny i tak wszystko było lepsze niż samodzielnie sterczenie przy garach. Niby teoretycznie zawsze pozostawało mu jeszcze jedzenie na mieście, ale nie był Renjim, żeby się tym szajsem zapychać. Miał w końcu boskie ciało do utrzymania, prawda? Prawda. A jak każdy, kto boskie ciało chciał mieć, Grimmjow doskonale wiedział, że nie ma to jak domowe obiadki. O!

A gdy już, już miał pukać do tych cudownych drzwi, stanowiących ostatnią barierę przed napełnieniem żołądka cieplutkimi specjałami, jego telefon odezwał się odezwał się mrocznym, mrożącym krew w żyłach _Kyyyrieee-eee…!_, oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że oto otrzymał SMS'a. A w związku z tym, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko z westchnięciem zerknąć na wyświetlacz soczyście pomarańczowego telefonu i po upewnieniu się, że to faktycznie to na co czekał, jęknąć przeciągle. _Czyli dziś jednak nie zjem obiadku_ – pomyślał żałośnie, opuszczając rękę przygotowaną do pukania i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę, zmierzając w kierunku własnego lokum. _No nic, robota czeka. Cierp ciało, jak żeś chciało…_

Godzinę później, gdy Ulquiorra wraz z Hanatarou i Nnoitrą, który akurat się napatoczył, kończyli właśnie własny posiłek, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Najmłodszy z brunetów od razu zerwał się, by otworzyć, a gdy nie wracał przez dłuższą chwilę, Ulek postanowił sprawdzić o co chodzi.

- Ej, Hana! Zgubiłeś się, czy jak? – mruknął wstając od stołu.

A gdy doszedł już do drzwi, jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widoczek. Hanatarou stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, gapiąc się na kartkę, którą ktoś przykleił od zewnątrz do ich drzwi. A sądząc po strzępach w jego ręce, przykleił na _super glue_. Kartka była anonimem w starym stylu, z wiadomością złożoną z literek powycinanych z kolorowych gazet. Na samym dole zaś, dowcipniś dokleił wizerunek skrępowanego i zakneblowanego Świętego Mikołaja.

Treść wiadomości brzmiała następująco:

_Jeżeli chcesz odzyskać zdjęcia. Tak, TE zdjęcia, przyjdź na imprezę do Grimmjowa. I zabierz brata. Jeżeli nie, każdy z gości otrzyma przynajmniej jedną kopię._

_Miłej zabawy życzy firma Pocałuj Mnie Teraz Gdzieś!_

Ulquiorra przez dobrą chwilę gapił się na wiadomość niczym sparaliżowany, potem zadygotał cały z wściekłości, zpurpurowiał na twarzy i soczyście tupnął stopą odzianą w puszystego kapcia.

- ZABIJĘ DRANIA! – wrzasnął, a potem wbiegł z powrotem do mieszkania, w furii rzucając się na odtwarzacz CD i z rozpędu zapuszczając Mozarta. Nie mógł przecież roznieść mieszkania na strzępy, prawda? Teraz się uspokoi, a energię zostawi sobie na poćwiartowanie tego niebieskiego idioty. A potem na zakopanie go w puszkach po rybnych konserwach, odkopanie, przemielenie i wrzucenie na ruszt w formie hamburgerów, którymi potem nakarmi bezpańskie psy! HA! Straszna będzie jego zemsta. Strzeżcie się, którzy nie znacie gniewu Ulquiorry!

A jako, że wielka impreza wypadała na dzień jutrzejszy – swoją droga, co za kretyn wymyślił balangę w niedzielę? – należało się przygotować. Psychicznie, przede wszystkim. Tak więc, z Mozartem puszczonym na cały regulator i mocną zieloną herbatką, Ulquiorra zniknął niebawem za drzwiami swojej sypialni, pozostawiając swoich towarzyszy z wyrazem kompletnego ogłupienia na twarzach.

- Zwariował – stwierdził płasko Nnoitra. – Normalnie, na mózg mu padło…

A biedny Hanatarou nie wiedział, czy starszy chłopak ma na myśli jego brata, czy może raczej nadawcę tej dziwnej wiadomości. A może i jedno, i drugie…? Tak czy inaczej, faktycznie należało by się przygotować. Jutro w końcu zobaczy Nel! Nie może jej się przecież pokazać z wielkim siniorem pod okiem, którego na pamiątkę jakże przemiłej rozmowy zostawiła mu Hiyori. Lód! Szybko, gdzie jest lód!? Chociaż, na takie opatrunki chyba już za późno… Może więc po prostu skoczy do Orihime po jakieś farbujące twarz paskudztwo? Tak, to wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem. Właściwie chłopak zupełnie nie wiedział, dlaczego jego starszy brat tak nie cierpiał tej dziewczyny. Przecież zawsze była taka miła i pomocna, i nigdy na nikogo nie krzyczała… No, chyba że na Grimmjowa, ale do tego miała chyba pełne prawo. Chłopak brata to przecież prawie jak rodzina, a na rodzinę jak najbardziej wolno. Zwłaszcza tak nieobliczalną…

_No nic_ – westchnął w duchu Hana, sięgając po swoje czerwone trampki. – _Idę. Jutro coraz bliżej!_

* * *

**I nie, ja wcale nie mam na dzwonku tego samego, co Grimm… *odchodzi gwiżdżąc niewinnie motyw muzyczny z Death Note'a***


End file.
